How Could You?
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris cheats on aviva when she needed him the most. Zach captures her son, and when she goes and rescues him, she finds out some things that made her fall for him... Aviva's gentle and tired voice made him fall for her, and she loved it how he treated his own son, like a real father would. A friendship turns into something more... What brought them even closer? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Chris... How could you?" Aviva began to cry, and Martin looked at Chris angrily as she left. "Bro you stupid ass she's pregnant you whore... You just dumped the mother of your baby..." "Wait. What?" "Dude she told me yesterday she was pregnant with your child... How could you cheat on her like that?" "I-I didn't know..." "You didn't bother asking that's why..." "But do I care." "Yes you do..." He held up Chris' hand, and pointed to the ring. "Remember this? You told me a long time ago when we where kids that this ring would belong to Aviva, and when you get her, you get her pregnant then dump her? What are you?" "A man that doesn't care that his ex is pregnant." "Bro... This child is yours it needs your protection..." "I don't care..." "What if Zach gets to it?" "Does it look like I care?" "Bro you are no man. You're a wimp. You played with Aviva's feelings..." "So what?" "So what?! Dude she's very sentimental and sensitive you never hurt a woman like that!" "Well, I just did!" "Christopher... Would you like it if Aviva would have played with yours? She loves you... You tricked her then dumped her... She really had a crush on you. You hurt her more saying that it was over... You should of just kept quiet." "Do I care?!" "Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother!" He stomped off angrily, and Chris smirked. "I don't care about Aviva... I never did..."

A couple months later, Aviva sat quietly on her desk, arguing with herself whether or not to abort the baby. She looked at the form in front of her, and her hand shook as she started to sign. Then, she decided to teach chris a lesson, and went another way instead.

Aviva lay quietly in bed, when Martin came in. "Hey Aviva." "Oh hi MK..." "So... What's up with the baby?" "Not much..." He walked away, and Aviva began to sob. She missed when Chris would hug her and kiss her, making her feel better. She didn't have that no more... Only herself. She wept for a while, when her friend Koki came in. "Aviva I'm sure you don't wanna go..." "Where?" "Chris wants us to go to his wedding..." "I think I'll pass..." She laid down, feeling a bit dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple years later, Aviva had her child. Chris avoided him, and even Zach got to him. "Hello Wildrat..." "Leave me alone..." "What? Why would I? Why isn't green guy saving you?" "Oh, that jerk..." "Jerk? Isn't he your father?" "I don't wanna..." Joey began to cry, his tears running down his face. "Whoa what's wrong kiddo?" He knelt down in front of him, and Joey sobbed. "My daddy doesn't love me!" He cried, and Zach smiled a bit. "Don't cry kiddo..." "Why? Daddy doesn't like me! No one does!" "What happened?" "Daddy cheat on mommy..." "Traitor?" "Y-Yes... Before I was born... He avoid me!" "Oh what?" "Daddy don't want to talk... Doctor said daddy mus help me gwow but he don wan to..." "He did that to Aviva? That jerk..." "Why daddy no love me?" "I knew all along he was just playing with Aviva's feelings... He even made me and my wife separate because she wanted to marry him..." "You wife cheat?" "Yea... She did... Caught them red handed..." "Mommy hate Chwis..." "Ik she does... Now..."

At that moment Aviva came in, sighing. "Mommy!" "Hi son. Hi Zach..." "Aviva what's wrong?" "Nothing..." The 4 year old boy ran up to her, and hugged her legs. "Mommy Zach nice..." "Oh really?" She had a tired, gentle voice, and Zach instantly fell for her. She smiled at him, and Zach blushed and smiled back. "I thought you were obsessed with animal robots..." She smirked, and Zach smiled, blushing. "What? Oh no I quit that I decided just to live a peaceful life..." "Why?" "I hate hurting animals ever since I was hurt..." "So you saw what an animal would go through?" "Well, maybe just a human." "Why?" "My wife is now Chris'..." "He took her from you? Well, its the other way around for me..." She looked into his eyes, and saw the sadness in his eyes. He needed comfort, and so did she. Her voice sounded like she was a bit hoarse, no longer being able to speak loud. "Aviva, would you like some coffee?" "Nah I'm fine." "Just one..." "Fine. One..." She smirked, and Zach came back a minute later with some coffee. "Hey Joey?" "Yes Zach?" "I have a son... He's a year younger than you... Want to meet him?" "Absolutely!" "Alfred!" "Yes daddy?" The little boy came running down the stairs, and saw Joey. "Wanna be my fwiend?" "Sure!" They ran upstairs, and Aviva smiled. "He gets along with anyone... Except he's kind of lonely..." "Ik poor Joey is lonely too..." Zach sat a bit nearer to her, and gripped her hand. "Zach?" "Oh sorry..." "No..." She kissed his lips, and he blushed. Soon, they began to make out, and Zach pushed the pillow off the couch, and pushed her down, lifting her shirt up. "Zach? Ok that's enough..." She sat up, and Zach blushed. "That actually felt kind of good..." "What? The kissing?" "Yea..." "Aviva can I ask you something?" "Sure..." "I've been thinking, maybe if your free sometime, we could maybe, take the kids out somewhere?" "Like?" "Maybe the park..." "How about next Tuesday? I have the day free." "S-Sure..." "We will take them on the train around new jersey... How does that sound?" "Sure..."

The next week, Aviva and Zach helped the kids into the train. They did alot of sightseeing, and enjoyed themselves. "Mommy, Zach can we go to petting zoo?" "Yea can we daddy?" "Sure... If Zach wants to." "Yea sure why not."

At the petting zoo, they saw alot of animals, and found a bird with a broken wing. "Daddy Aviva it has a bwoken wing!" Aviva picked it up gently, and smiled. It chirped happily that someone noticed he was hurt, so Aviva gave him to Zach. "Hold him for a minute Zach..." He held it, and Aviva reached in her pocket for a first aid kit. She found an empty box, and put it in it.

A week later, Zach decided to ask Aviva something. "Hey Aviva?" "Yea Zach?" "W-Would you be my girlfriend?" "I thought you would never ask..." She kissed his lips, and Zach smiled. He wrapped his arm around her, and Aviva cuddled with him. It was already midnight, a time Aviva should have been home already. But instead she took the night off and fell asleep with Zach instead. She fell asleep cuddled against him, a blanket covering them.

In the morning, Aviva awoke to find Zach's phone ringing... "Zach? Honey your phone is ringing..." She nudged him, and Zach yawned. "Yea Aviva?" "Your phone is ringing..." He grabbed it sleepily, and Chris voice could be heard. "Where's Aviva you jerk?!" "With me why?" "What are you doing with her?!" "Jeeze I can't sleep with her anymore?" "You slept with her?!" "Slept as in sleep not sex stupid..." "Why is Aviva with you?" "Because I wanted to Chris... He's my boyfriend... Jealous?" "No... I'm not."

That afternoon, Zach smiled, and stroked her cheek. "Aviva, baby, come live with me..." "But the child..." "He will live with us... He is your son no?" "Well, ok..."

The next year, Zach watched Aviva as she played with Joey and Alfred. He smiled, and Aviva pulled Zach to the ground. "Daddy pway?" Alfred asked, and Aviva smiled. "Yes your father will play..." "And so will their mother..." "Mommy is Zach's giwlfwiend?" "Yea son why?" "Yay!" They both responded happily, and Zach and Aviva smiled.


End file.
